Madeleine Jacobson
Madeleine Celestine Jacobson is a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played by Daniele Donato-Briones, best known for her two seasons (both times with her famous or infamous father, Evel Dick Donato) on the long-running reality show, Big Brother. Until his leaving the show due to his HIV status, Daniele was starring with her dad and her husband, Dominic. Daniele explains that even though her dad left the show, she is still remaining with the series, and is working with Stephen Wallem, who now plays her dad. "While I am sad that my father is not playing my on-screen dad," she stated, "I am quite glad that I can work with a good character actor like Stephen Wallem. I was pleased with his work on Nurse Jackie, and I think he is a good follower of my dad in this role. He and I work well together, and he, Dominic and I get along as well as me, Dad and Dominic do in real life." Later, Daniele reported that Dominic wanted to leave his contract. She was pleased to see who she would work with as her boyfriend. "I was so psyched to see Joel Rush," she exclaims, "he would be playing Antonio against my Madeleine. I was totally pleased, and while I still will see Dominic at home, I get to work with Joel Rush. Incidentally, it was Dominic had suggested the idea of Joel playing Antonio, from his work on If Loving You is Wrong." Free-spirited grad student A bright and spirited woman with a free-wheeling and free-spirited nature about her, Madeleine Jacobson shines and shares her life openly, sometimes way TOO openly. Madeleine grew up in Albany, New York, where she was always interested in learning, even when she was a little girl. Her parents, Daniel and Sylvia Jacobson encouraged her thirst for learning, and she thrived in school and in college, where she absolutely excelled. She was known for her hard work, and dedication. Her uncle was the late Kevin Jacobson, the former husband of Sandra Harper. Despite his death, Maddie (as she is sometimes called) is close friends with her uncle's first wife. Some years later, she felt that after her graduation from college, she felt that she hadn't learned enough, so she decided on graduate school. She began to go to school at Radcliffe, and as such, she moved to Boston. Madeleine became close to a newcomer in town, Sheila McAllister, who shares her free-spirited sense of style. However, Sheila's more reserved sister, Sharlene didn't trust Madeleine at first, and had confronted her on her nature, but the friendly Sheila told her sister to stay out of it, or else lose her as a sister. The practical Sharlene, who values her family over all, relented and now understands and appreciates Madeleine and her nature. In fact, Sharlene clearly appreciates Madeleine and how she just helped her sister to get out a bit more. Romance, in fact may have finally come to Madeleine. She met newcomer to town Antonio Balducci, the brother of her new friend, Maureen Balducci. Sparks have flown between the two, and for the first time in a long time, the usually womanizing Antonio may have found his forever woman. Will that last? Another surprise has her now widowed father, Daniel, coming to Boston. He took the job of being an internet reporter, using the nickname, D-Slash, and proceeds to come into town. With her father's irreverence and his off-the-wall ways, she is more than a bit overwhelmed, but she also knows that in spite of his irreverence, Daniel adores his daughter, and calls her "Princess" like he did when she was little. In spite of her free-spirit nature, and her father's irreverent and crazy ways, they truly do love one another. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family